You Te
'''You Te '''is the head of the Gangrel Clan and the older brother of Mei Lilla. Appearance You Te has the attribute of an wolf, unlike his younger sisters who shares the traits of a cat. He is a well-built young man. His hair is a darker shade of pink than his sister. He has two pink pointy wolf ears on his head. He wears a golden earring on one of his ears. His eyes are golden like his sisters. His most noticeable feature is his long and shaggy wolf-tail. In his "Beast Blood" form, his hair grows long and white, his nails grows into long sharp claws and his eyes turn into a shade of blue. His tail also loses its color. Personality You Te is very temperamental and also extremely protective over his little sister. In the past, he came off as a rather harsh individual. However, his interactions with his little sister eventually made him what he is now. You Te is a very serious man and handles his clan's responsibilities dutifully. He is extremely fearful of insects and a little cowardly at times towards fighting. He is very sympathetic and sees a similar spirit in Dye You, who struggles with herself after the events with Zhui Yan. He can speak from personnel experience of climbing a difficult path to claim the right of leadership of the Gangrel claim from complete poverty, as well as being burdened with the kindred spirit of all Gangrel to seek freedom. In short, he is more then a big brother figure to his own sister, but can act like this at times to others. Like Fraser he is easily embarrassed by the female figure, though has no ill-intentions towards them. He himself states his first commitment is towards his sister and he won't just hand himself over to another woman. His reactions, however, are at times over the top and he is very emotional to comedic levels at times. He comes off as dim-witted, naive and gullible for this reason, despite this not necessarily being how he is completely. Abilities In addition to the normal abilities of a Vampire and a Gangrel Clan member, he is the strongest fighter and leader of their clan. This puts him as a valuable asset and core fighter among Ge Chen's team, replacing his sister's role of adding brute force to the group. Once coxed into fighting, he is very formidable, wild and dangerous. History You Te was extremely poor in the past. He had a lot of difficulty to find food for himself and Lilla. But he had even harder time trying to make Lilla smile as she always cried. You Te eventually grew irritated and wanted to abandon her but her innocent smile made him reconsider. He was later informed by the clansmen that he was actually the heir to the Gangrel throne and he was thrust into poverty and hardship in order to train him and prepare him to be a leader.